Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4a-2+6+3a}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4a + 3a} {-2 + 6}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {7a} {-2 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7a} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $7a+4$